Ignoring the Infection
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: He was a parasite she couldn't kill. He would spread the infection, and she would let him because she couldn't tell him no. Stupid girl didn't know what was love and what was not and now, she can pay the price for it with insanity.


Hey, The Lovely Ghost is back! Here's just a little quick flick that I might turn into something more so please tell me if you think I should do a sequel to it.

They took away her voice, **_he_** ripped it out. She thinks that he kills her a little more each day, she's carrying things no girl should but she stopped caring, it's for **_him_**. She thinks about all the things she's done for him, what she's let him do to her and she stops to think, why? Why was she allowing him to get under her skin and inside her? She doesn't know but she lets him so maybe, she thinks, she might like it.

No, she hates it; he's a parasite to her, a disease long since forgotten. She can't scrub away the evidence of him under her skin, she's terrified he'll tell someone what she lets him do to her so she cries at night, and her silent sobs reach no one. She doesn't want to go home to her parents, they'll look at her in disgust for the things she lets him do. She thinks she's a whore, a repulsive creature that doesn't deserve to live. She wants to be rid of him, but she can't let him go.

He makes her feel **_alive_** again, makes her blood start pumping in her veins. She loves the rush he gives her, but then when she can think straight, she realizes she's pathetic. She lets him do what he wants to her, because when he's sad from her pushing him away, the guilt comes at her, full force. So she opens up all her scars and lets him poke and prod at every wound, so he knows which ones still hurt and which ones have gone numb.

She sits back and lets the memories slip from her lips when he asks her about things, she tells him anything he wants whenever he wants because she knows he'll become bored with a social rejection like her sooner or later. She can't seem to fight back with him, so her tears fall silently, her words go unspoken, and her actions go unnoticed to those she tries to grab attention from. She cuts away the strings that tie her together, and let's herself fall apart because he wants to know what makes her tick, and she'll do whatever he says or asks because she's convinced that if she's everything he wants, he won't leave her behind.

She's beginning to think; maybe this pain inside her heart isn't worth the trouble, but she'll never tell him no, not directly anyways. She knows she'll never untangle herself from **_him_**, she can't fight back with him, she lets him do whatever he wants, because **_he_** wants it, so she thinks she must, too. She can see the blood he's spilling from her healing wounds but it doesn't matter. As long as she can feel him against her, she believes he still loves her.

The months go by with them together, the scars aren't healing fast enough, the cuts are getting deeper, but so long as it's for **_him_**, she'll endure the pain as long as she needs to. She'll do it just to keep the smile on his face but she's beginning to see that the smile is fading, it's slowly going away. She hasn't seen that smile in a long time, it's gone. The parasite is starting to seem like a disease, it's becoming an infection that has no cure. The poor, little girl was surrounded by all these tragedies that she was left to take the blame.

They all said the same thing, he's no good, he'll eat you away inside, he's forcing you into something you're not ready for, and he's pressuring you to do this. She just laughed in their faces and told them she suggested it, but really, she only did it because**_ he_** liked it, because **_he_** wanted it, because **_he_** brought it up. She kept that smile on her face when inside, all because of**_ him_**, she felt dirty and filthy. She's beginning to feel the numbness take over her system, the drugs have finally kicked in, she can finally be free of that wretched feeling he gives her every times he wants more.

All she'll ever be to him is his latest snack, his new toy that he can break, the life he can suck out. All she'll ever be to him is something to pass the time with. She's lost her voice now; all she is now is a thought. Too bad, she had some nasty words to tell him before she went insane. I guess he'll never know that she really did love him to the point that it began to hurt. Oh well, he did it, so he'll suffer to, just you wait, he'll feel it, too. Just you wait…


End file.
